


Factual

by varooooom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin did not entirely think this one through. For Kink Me, Merlin! #34, prompt in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factual

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings: sex tape recorded without permission, some bondage ( a cock-ring, is all ), some light D/s. general dickery of the good and very good kind.** not sure if this is what OP wanted but it was still fun to write!
> 
> Kink Me, Merlin! prompt: Arthur/Merlin
> 
> None of his friends believe that Merlin is fucking Arthur. So, he records their next intercourse without telling him. Then he shows it to Will to prove that he, indeed, is fucking Arthur, who also is noisy in bed and begs Merlin to fuck him harder, faster.  
> The video ends up on the internet.
> 
> Original prompt can be found [here](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37516586#t37516586)!

This is a bad idea. This is seriously the worst fucking idea Merlin has ever had in the history of Bad Ideas. Like on a scale of one to invading Russia during the winter, Merlin is very seriously giving Napoleon a run for his money.

But as he's watching his cock sink into Arthur's body, golden limbs soaked in sweat and come and sprawled across the ratty old sheets that are signature for _Merlin's bed_ , this is not the thought at the forefront of Merlin's mind. 

What he's really thinking is "Holy shit," which is what Will says when the image of Arthur on his screen cries out and claws desperately at the headboard in front of him, Merlin fucking him at a brutal pace from behind. Arthur's skin is red in places, bruises from Merlin's lips and fingers pressing in all the right spots to drive Arthur to the edge. His blonde hair is matted to a darker brown with the sweat that clings to every inch of his naked body; they'd been at it for a couple hours by this point, if Merlin remembers correctly. Time is a tricky concept to grasp when his hands are busy holding open the perfectly round globes of Arthur's arse to sink deep into his body. 

It doesn't matter either way. It's all evident on Arthur's face, which is partially obscured by the odd angle Merlin had to place the camera so Arthur wouldn't notice it. It's enough to show the entirety of the meager bed and every place that they touch, but the top of Merlin's head is out of the frame and Arthur's masterfully-carved-from-stone-like-a-Greek-god jawline leads to where they can only _just_ make out his parted bitten-red lips and an eye squeezed shut. If they look closely, they can make out that those golden brown lashes are _wet_ from how tightly Arthur's clenching them - pleasure and frustration both, because he's nearing his third orgasm - and they are absolutely looking very, _very_ closely.

Or at least, Merlin is. Will is sitting back in his seat, hands white-knuckled around the armrests as he watches his best mate fuck the brains out of Arthur bloody Pendragon. Merlin wants to laugh, he really does, but his cock is painfully hard from muscle memory, knowing exactly how tight that space is and how much Arthur welcomes it in, aches for it in the bouncing of his blood-red cock between his legs. He cries ' _please, fuck,_ please _touch me_ ' in the video and Merlin hears it in his room, in his jeans as he's so painfully close to busting a nut just from _watching_. This is his. He did this, _does this_ to Arthur on a regular basis. The boys don't believe him; Gwaine claps him on the back for finally crossing the line between reality and wank fantasy, Lancelot flushes furiously and says 'you shouldn't spread rumours like that' and Will, bless the bastard, says 'pics or it didn't happen.'

Well. Bad idea it may be, but here's the proof. They didn't believe him, but they sure as fuck will now.

Merlin in the video reaches around Arthur to grip tight on Arthur's cock, to hold it fast and fuck Arthur into his fist. Arthur cries out again and starts a string of explitives, 'oh' and 'god' and 'no' and always, always ' _more_.' When Arthur comes, only a few ropes of white manage to bead from his spent cock, falling to Merlin's ruined sheets ( that Will helpfully notes he will _burn_ if they ever come near him again ). Merlin comes not long after, pulling out at the last second to collect his spunk in the small of Arthur's back. He runs his hand through it, tracing mindless swirls and sloppy hearts in a fucked out daze before reaching forward to put his fingers in Arthur's mouth, fingers Arthur takes and sucks on greedily.

Will slaps the space bar to stop the video and throws his hands up in the air, conceding defeat. "Holy _shit_ ," he says again, and Merlin just grins victoriously.

Bad idea? Yes. But it's fucking _worth it_.

* * *

At least, it _is_ , until Merlin gets a text almost a week later. He's in the middle of lecture, hardly paying attention to some old crone droning on about mathematical principles Merlin learned in primary, and the vibration of his mobile nearly frightens him right out of his seat. But only half as much as the text itself.

>   
> **Morgana whydoyouhavemyharpysisterinyourphone Pendragon**  
>  Merlin, my dear. Call me when you have the chance. Life or death matter, but no rush!

It's like taking an ice bath. Listen to the death toll ringing in the distance and make peace with your loved ones. Morgana using terms of endearment means _Very Bad Things_ that usually end in public humiliation at the end of her sharpened ( Arthur would say _forked_ ) tongue or the loss of a few generations of semen and every ounce of dignity left to a man. Which, when a friend of Morgana, is not much to begin with. 

Merlin darts out of the room without even excusing himself to his professor and has the line ringing before the indignant squawking disappears behind the door.

"Oh, Merlin," she chimes after picking up on the first ring by way of her crazy lady magic. He can hear her tell someone a pleasant 'thank you for your time' that sounds a lot more like 'don't waste my time again.' He shivers and waits for her sigh of freedom. 

"Bless you, pet. If I'd to listen to Dr Hendrickson's blathering another second, well," she sighs again, "I honestly can't say what might've happened."

Merlin stops in the middle of the staircase out of the lecture hall to blurt inelegantly, "Dr Hendrickson? As in the _president of the university_ , Dr Hendrickson?"

"Hm, yes." She could just as easily be discussing the gunk under nails for how unimpressed she sounds, and Merlin knows her well enough to know she more than likely _is_. "The man seems under the impression that holding the chair only entails occupying it with his arse. Our conversation was less than pleasant, if you can believe it."

It's nothing difficult to picture, even through the absurdity of a _student_ lecturing the _president_. Morgana is nothing short of terrifying, and Merlin breathes out a nervous laugh. "Is that what you wanted me to save you from?"

"Oh heavens, no. I wanted to know why you filmed yourself having sex with my brother."

Merlin drops his phone. It tumbles all the way to bottom of the stairwell, and passing students stare at Merlin's life ending in public. _What_ is the immediate thought, then _how_ and _what will they tell my mum_? Morgana waits patiently through his silent panic, speaking again only once she knows in that way of hers that he's scrambled to get the phone back to his ear. She continues on nonchalantly, the sort of deadpan that holds nothing kind in its undercurrent. Ice bath turned frozen coffin; Merlin hardly dares to breathe.

"Imagine my surprise, if you will, when a girlfriend of mine calls me excitedly to tell me he found a clip of two blokes that look _eerily similar_ to my brother and his boy borking on film. I thought to myself, 'now, there's no way it's possibly Arthur,' because my brother is adorably _prudish_ about sharing his sex life, as though we're still in grade school and blush at the idea of genitals touching. So, thinking it would make him wonderfully embarrassed to hold footage of his lookalike being fucked over his head, I went ahead and had a look for myself."

Oh no. No, no, no.

"You're on _Tumblr_ , Merlin. There are horny little boys and girls all across the world having a wank to you and Arthur fucking right now." She pauses, undoubtedly for dramatic effect, and it works all too well. Merlin hears them bells ringing, and they are beautiful. "I _could_ make an exaggerated threat that you know full well I'd find the means to uphold, but if I know my brother - and I know him better than he knows himself - he's likely going to take care of that mess for me."

She sighs, and Merlin hears the click of her monstrous heels on tile - mortified again that she may have just had this entire conversation outside the office of the president. The gods know no mercy.

"I _like_ you, Merlin. Of all Arthur's horrid affairs, you are by far the most sane and disgustingly well-matched of them. I look forward to the two of you being the best gay parents of a hundred fat adopted babies." Morgana stops, the sound of a lighter flicking to life and a deep, calming inhale. Smoke from her nostrils and flame on her tongue. "Fix this, Merlin. Fix this before Arthur fixes it for you."

Morgana hangs up there, no further words necessary, and in the next heartbeat, Merlin is running. The shoddy flat Will rents with Elyan and Gwaine is on the other side of campus and down a few blocks, just close enough to be _too bloody far_ , and Merlin not for the first time curses his leaving his bicycle back in Ealdor. It takes too long to get there, time that lends to more sharing and viewing and _oh gods, I am a dead man_.

* * *

Elyan - sweet Elyan, dearest Elyan that would never hurt a soul - swears only a little when Merlin shoves him out of the way by greeting once he opens the door. Merlin's lungs burn and his legs ache, heart racing and head throbbing. He's seeing red and hardly hearing a rightly hacked off word coming from his mate as he charges straight towards Will's room. The arse is playing music too loud as is his norm, and Merlin doesn't bother trying to get his attention before storming right in, only to find him half drowned in a pack of crisps and three bottles of shit beer. It's not even half past two yet.

"Oi!" Will shouts, making a half-hearted attempt at being properly mad from where he's laid out half-dressed beneath two blankets and a mountain of pillows. They grew up in the same mud castles, personal space isn't hardly a concept to them.

"Don't _oi_ me, you unbelievable _ass_ ," Merlin yells right back, throwing his messenger back on top of Will out of petty anger. "What the _fuck_ gave you the right to upload that video?"

"What _video_?" Will grumbles, discontent as he shoves Merlin's back away and struggles to sit up. Merlin hates him some days.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." At Will's halfway-to-pissed confused stare, Merlin grips his hair tight and spins in a frustrated circle before flailing inelegantly. Wrath doesn't become him. "You know, the video! _The_ video."

" _Ohh_ ," Will nods, scratching idly at his balls through his briefs and looking even more clueless than usual. Merlin _really_ hates him some days. "Yeah, man. Still got no clue what you're talkin' about. I never uploaded it anywhere."

"Don't fucking play games, William, not _now_. Morgana found it, and of Morgan's found it, that means _Arthur_ can find it, and he doesn't know it exists in the first place!"

Will snorts, "Well, maybe a bit of Internet infamy will help bring His Pratliness down a peg or two. And if not, _you_ can always just bring him down a peg or t -"

Merlin cuts him off by tackling him back down onto the bed, hands aimed for Will's stupid fat ignorant unbelievably thick neck, but they've been at this too many times before. Will manages to avoid it by kneeing Merlin in the stomach, leaving Merlin's hands to scrape his chest instead. They wrestle aimlessly for a few moments until the sound of the front door slamming open again echoes down the hallway. Elyan complains and the new arrival doesn't listen. 

Arthur comes right into the room, pulls Merlin off of the bed by the back of his collar, then punches Will in the face.

"Augh! The _fuck_ , Pendragon?" he cries from behind both hands clutching his nose. He'll likely not have anything worse than a bruise, because Arthur is a kind soul ( kind, in that he didn't come bearing knives ) and doesn't actually want to hurt them. Probably. Maybe.

"The fuck yourself, Dempsey," Arthur seethes, rage coming off of him in waves. He wears it well, in the angry flush of his cheeks and heavy rise-and-fall of his chest. Pendragon anger is a force of nature, the sort mountains would bend to if one of them decided it was in their way. Merlin starts writing a mental apology to his mother, hoping they don't write 'gay porn deviant' on his headstone. "The fuck to you too, Merlin. I want an explanation, _now_."

"It weren't me, all right?" Will gripes, finally sitting up. "I swear it. I sent it to the lads for a laugh and that's it, I _swear_."

"If I can interrupt for a sec," comes a voice from the hallway, sheepish. Sweet Elyan, dear Elyan. The rat bastard. "It was Gwaine."

A despairing ' _Hey_!' comes from Gwaine's room across the hall and Arthur storms out of Will's without a word. They hear another ' _ow_!' that makes all of them flinch, and Arthur comes out pointing an angry red finger at Merlin.

"You. With me. _Now_ ," and that's it before he's off as quickly as he came. Merlin turns to Elyan and Will with fear furrowed in his brows and death in his racing heart; sympathy in their eyes, and Gwaine grins through a bloody nose from across the hall.

Merlin punches him too on his way to the grave.

* * *

This is a bad idea. A very very bad idea, though it's fair by rights - and Merlin isn't thinking about any of this.

He's sitting in the far corner of Will's bed, wedged as far between the walls as he can get, knees tucked to his chest and hands over his cheeks in horror. Part of him wants to cry and the other _really_ wants a wank as he watches he and Arthur fucking on Will's screen. They're on his bed again, with the same ruined sheets ( ' _we wash them, Will, for fuck's sake_ ). Only this time, it's Arthur's cock sinking into Merlin's body.

Arthur's legs are over the edge of the bed, planted firmly on the ground, and Merlin is sitting in his lap facing the camera. Their faces are still half cut-off, but it doesn't matter. Merlin's entire frame is shaking, pale skin marred with red all over, teeth and lips and fingers pressed in all the right places to drive him to the edge. His dark-red cock is on full display, bouncing with every thrust as Arthur's cock fucks up into him and he falls right back down on it. A small, black leather ring is clasped around the base, keeping him from coming even as Arthur positions Merlin's hips to drive in at the perfect angle to have Merlin crying out on every thrust.

Merlin knows he could've come at any second, with just a single touch, but Arthur made him hold his legs spread eagle for this shot. Told him to keep them there and not to let go, or he'd have to wait longer for that sweet release. Vicious revenge, and it makes Merlin's breath come short even now, remembering how roughly Arthur fucked him on display, hard and fast without being _mean_. Arthur wouldn't hurt him, and Merlin knows this, knows it well. Which is why he bounces in Arthur's lap and arches back against his broad chest, crying louder and louder with desperation on every unintelligible syllable.

"Please," he begs, " _please_."

"Do you want to come?" Arthur asks, licking the sweat from the back of Merlin's neck before sucking a bruise into the tender skin between his neck and shoulder. Merlin chokes on a moan.

" _Yes_ ," Merlin rasps, hiccoughing into another gasp and moan and, "Ah, _ah_ , yes, _please_."

Arthur sweeps a hand down Merlin's chest, stopping once to tweak a stiff, pink nipple between his fore- and middle-fingers, earning a startled cry and an erratic roll of Merlin's hips that impaled himself down further on Arthur's cock. Merlin's cheeks are flaming red at the sight of Arthur's slick, hard cock sliding up and in and _gods help him_. Cries and pleas keep spilling mindlessly from his lips through Will's speakers, sounds that fill Merlin's ears beside the memory of Arthur's whispered voice telling him over and over ' _This is what you do to you me,' 'you make me crazy,' 'you fuck me so well, Merlin, can you feel it_?' and yes, yes he can, he's still bloody sore from it even now.

But Arthur is not merciless, and there was a point to this blatant debauchery. He suspends Merlin in agonising pleasure for another minute, just tugging on his balls before finally unclasping the cock ring from Merlin's aching dick. Merlin comes _immediately_ with a scream, "Fuck, fuck, _oh God_ ," pleasure and pain in equal measure as strings of white shoot forward and land all over the camera. Ruining it forever, just as wrecked as Merlin in the aftermath as Arthur comes deep inside him with a growled ' _I love you, you idiot_.'

Merlin covers his face with his hands as Will flips his keyboard in his haste to hit the space bar, shouting "Holy _shit_!"

Worst idea fucking _ever_.

Possibly still worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments either here or at the original Kink Me comment [here](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37516586#t37516586) if you feel so inclined. Thanks for reading!


End file.
